


Daughter

by Laisarre



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета? Для такого? Не, не слышал.<br/>Обдумывание идеи? Ноуп.<br/>Описание этой самой необдуманной идеи? Да вы шутите? </p><p>Под впечатлением от концовки, маленькая никакая^W зарисовка.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kris_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/gifts).



> Бета? Для такого? Не, не слышал.  
> Обдумывание идеи? Ноуп.  
> Описание этой самой необдуманной идеи? Да вы шутите? 
> 
> Под впечатлением от концовки, маленькая никакая^W зарисовка.

-Госпожа, - Мария дотрагивается до руки девушки, осторожно и почти незаметно. В руках у Айи скальпель, они уже с пол часа провели в подвале над девчушкой которая пришла к ним вчера. Уже с минуту Айя разглядывала ее лицо, и Мария наконец решилась узнать, в чем дело.  
-Я помню их всех, Мария, - тихо говорит Айя, почти сразу продолжая свою работу. - Он попросил меня не забывать...  
На какое-то время снова становится тихо.  
-Должна ли я запоминать всех своих пациентов? - наконец продолжает она. - Будет ли о них думать кто-то, кроме меня? От них все отказались... Мария, нужна еще вата.  
Служанка тут же подрывается с места.  
-Ты стареешь, - Айя улыбается, вытирая ватой кровь. - Как только отец смог найти такую преданную ассистентку?  
-Госпожа, не переживайте из-за этого, я смогу помочь вам..  
-Конечно. 

Ближе к вечеру, когда работа уже почти закончена, Айя недовольно качает головой.  
-Все же как жаль, что поместье сгорело. Мне еще так далеко до отца.  
-У него не всегда выходило так хорошо, - мягко улыбается Мария. - У вас на много больше удачных работ, госпожа. Ваш отец... мог бы гордиться.  
Айя качает головой и приступает к финальным швам. 

-Ты говорила тебя зовут Джинни, да? - она поправляет прическу девочки, проводит пальцами по ее щеке. - Я уже говорила, что у тебя красивые глаза? - смеется мягко и светло. - Ох, конечно же я говорила... От них просто взгляд невозможно отвести.  
И девочка смотрит на нее своими большими зелеными глазами, давая любоваться.  
-Как я и обещала, больше никаких страданий, нужно было только немного потерпеть...  
Она гладит девочку по волосам и хочет ее обнять, но этого пока нельзя делать.  
-Ты самая красивая кукла в моей коллекции, дорогая Джинни. 

Огр стоит на дороге прямо перед Госпиталем Древис и не может сдержать усмешки.  
-Ты сделала интересный выбор, Айя. Это, видимо, действительно семейное.  
Он жестом зовет обратно своего ворона и уходит, зная, что перед смертью Айя Древис увидит его красные, демонические глаза.  
-Как же люди глупы...


End file.
